


What's In A Name

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: By Any Other Name [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, boyd knows he has nerds for dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: 5 times Boyd calls Fenton "Doctor Cabrera" and the one time he calls him dadSequel to By Any Other Name but can be read alone.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, huey duck/boyd - Relationship
Series: By Any Other Name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746598
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! It's sequel time! I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as the last one!

“You sure you have everything?” Gyro asked the young boy for what must have been the 100th time. It was actually only 23 times by Boyd’s count. But it felt like 100. 

He smiled regardless, and repeated his answer, “Yup!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, wiggling where he stood so his backpack gave a soft jingle. A simple brown backpack he used for his Junior Woodchuck meetings that was filled with all kinds of necessities he would need and even a first aid kit if anyone got injured. 

Gyro was currently on one knee in front of the real boy, going over every inch of him just to make sure nothing was out of place. 

“Remember, listen to everything Dr. Cabrera has to say.” Gyro repeated himself, looking up softly at Fenton as he spoke. 

“We’ll be fine  _ Cariño.” _ Fenton assured him. 

“Yeah, Doctor Cabrera is right! Gizmoduck is the best superhero in the world! Nothing can go wrong if I’m with him!” 

“Doesn’t stop me from worrying about you... both of you.” He added, standing up to brush the dust off his pants. Fenton stepping in front of him. 

“I think someone has gone soft.” Fenton murmured in between giggles and Gyro tried to control the blush that was creeping up his neck. 

“Are you two going to be gross now?” Boyd asked, his hands coming up to cover his eyes as he stuck out his tongue in mock disgust. 

The younger man let out a chuckle before turning his attention back to the scientist in front of him. “What do you think?” He asked. 

Gyro responded not in words but by bending his neck and softly pressing their beaks together in a feather light kiss. He pulled back and caught Boyd’s eye as he peeked at them between his fingers. 

“Bleh!” He giggled out, bouncing on his toes. “Can we go now?” He whined and the two men couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Yeah, we can go now.” Fenton spoke, kissing Gyro once more before pulling away. “Blathering Blatherskite.” 

Boyd always loved to watch in fascination as the suit flew around him, transforming his nerdy father into the fearless Gizmoduck that halted crime in his path. Someone who he idolized in his civil and hero identity. 

Boyd’s legs transformed into blasters as he rose to Fenton’s new height. 

“I want you to check in with me in a half hour!” Gyro spoke, watching as both boys smiled. 

“We will.” Fenton promised, leaning down once more to steal a kiss from Gyro. 

“Bye, Doctor Gearloose!” Boyd shouting, the two of them flying out the lab through the tube that connected to the roof of the bin. 

“Bye…” Gyro spoke to empty air as he struggled to push all doubts and worries out of his mind. He had more important things to worry about. Important things like wondering how he was going to pop the question to his boyfriend and ask him to move in with him and Boyd. 

  
  



	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro is on a business trip, his two boys miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry bout the long wait work keeps kicking my ass. I do have more free time now on account of catching covid. So enjoy the chapter yall

“I miss you guys.” Gyro spoke over the phone, his face filling up the screen. Fenton smiled softly at his boyfriend, currently thousands of miles away with Scrooge, at some important meeting in his office in Singapore. Gyro, being in charge of all tech departments including the one at the bin had its cons. All in the form of having to travel. 

Gyro never saw it as that before, but now, with Boyd and Fenton in his life, he found that the days passed on slowly as if he was stuck in some sort of temporal anomaly. What he once saw as a perk of the job had now become a dull ache in his chest as he longed to hold the two in his arms once more. 

“We miss you too!” Boyd replied, bouncing in his place on Fenton’s lap, the other scientist holding the boy closer to him. 

“I’ll be home on Friday.” Gyro spoke, his eyes drifting off screen for a moment, speaking something in a foreign language before turning his attention back to his boys. 

I

“Do you have to go?” Fenton asked and Gyro nodded his head. 

“Sorry,” he apologized and Fenton chuckled. 

“No need to apologize, _ mi amor _ .” He said, “We can talk more tomorrow.” He pulled Boyd closer, kissing the top of his head, “Besides, I believe it’s past someone’s bedtime.”

“I believe it is.” Gyro concurred. “We gave you a free pass today bud, but Dr. Cabrera is right.”

Boyd poured, his lip quivering as his eyes grew wide. “But I’m not even tired!” He protested as a yawn broke through his lie. 

“Of course not.” Gyro replied, his gaze drifting back to Fenton. 

“I’ll make sure he gets to bed, babe.” Fenton spoke. Bringing his hand to his beak before blowing a kiss into the phone. Gyro blushing but refusing to let it destroy his carefully constructed facade. “We’ll call you tomorrow, Gyro.” He continued, adjusting his hold on Boyd so that he could cradle the young boy blose to his chest. 

“I await the time in which I can hear your voice once more.” Gyro replied. 

Boyd scrunching his face up and sticking his tongue out, “You two are gross,” he spoke, causing the two older birds to let out a chuckle. 

Goodnight.” Gyro spoke, looking at the boys once more “I Love you.”

Fenton smiled wide, he never tired of hearing those three words from Gyro. The way his heart would flutter in his chest and the warmth that coursed through his brains. Gyro loved him. 

“Love you, too.” Fenton replied, as Boyd waved fanatically at the screen before it went black. 

“Okay, pajarito.” Fenton spoke, lifting the boy up with him as he stood up, “It’s time for you to make your way to bed.”

“But Doctor Cabreraaaa.” Boyd began, clinging tighter to the scientist. 

“Not butts, ojito.” Fenton replied, extenuating his response with a finger to Boyd’s beak. “It’s almost midnight. We both have things to do in the morning.” 

“Can I at least sleep with you?” Boyd asked, his voice small as he hurried his head into Fenton’s chest. 

Fenton faltered, a smile spreading on his beak as he leaned down to kiss Boyd’s head. “Of course, Boyd.” He replied as Boyd hugged him. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, a sound so soft Fenton wasn’t sure he heard him.

“Of course.” Fenton replied as he walked towards his and Gyro’s bed. Boyd quickly wigged out of his arms and found the manual charger they kept in the room for night such as this. “Slow down, bud.” He took the charger from Boyd and the young boy smiled as he was plugged in.

“Thanks, Doctor Cabrera.” Boyd spoke, watching as Fenton laid down in bed. The boy was quick to make himself comfortable against Fenton’s chest. Fenton wrapped his arm around him, preening the feathers on his head as Boyd snuggled closer.

“Buenas noches.” Boyd spoke and Fenton could feel his heart swell.

“Buenas noches, mijo.” Fenton replied, neither bird realizing the mistake. 

Boyd was quick to fall asleep and Fenton took the opportunity to quickly snap a picture of the two of them to send to Gyro. 

He kissed Boyd one more before he drifted off to sleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mijo means son in Spanish :)


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what day it is anymore you guys. Has it been a year since I updated the last chapter? Cuz I feel like all I’ve been doing is sleeping. Anyways. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Thought I’d post this next chapter and maybe sleep for another year. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love some soft Boyd getting his first crush and his dads having to awkwardly explain it to him. 
> 
> And yes, that is a parks and recreation reference don’t @ me

“Doctor Cabrera?” Boyd’s voice snapping the duck out of his train of thought. Swiveling in his chair violently that it almost threw him out of it. He had been working on a special project and hadn’t realized there was an audience. 

  
“Hey,  _ ojito _ .  _ Que paso _ ?” He asked as he pushed the spherical object away. Boyd only caught a small glimpse of it before Fenton hid it away. The object reminded him of the rings around saturn. 

“Is something wrong?” Fenton asked, his gaze flickered over the young boy to see if anything had looked awry. 

“I...I don’t know.” Boyd confessed, Fenton frowned as he beckoned him over. Boyd quick to rush him as the older man lifted him up onto his lap. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Fenton asked. 

“I don’t even know what it is.” Boyd confessed. He was silent for a moment, Fenton allowing him to gather his thoughts. He knew that sometimes Boyd just needed a moment. 

“I think there is a flaw within my coding.” He started and Fenton quirked an eyebrow up. Reaching with his free hand for the data padd and pulling up the application that was linked to Boyd’s programming.

“Do you want me to run a quick diagnostic on your settings?” He asked, Fenton briefly wondered why he hadn’t asked Gyro about this but sometimes he was a little over eccentric when it came to the contents of Boyd’s coding. Gyro also happened to be in one of those long boring meets with Scrooge and the rest of the department heads for their weekly meeting, so that might have something to do with it. 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Boyd spoke as Fenton shifted him to sit on his desk. 

“Let me take a look in the code log, see if any errors popped up. What time did you feel weird?” Fenton asked, his finger swiping along the coding. 

“Earlier this afternoon.” Boyd spoke, “I was out with Huey and all of a sudden my face got hot, like I was overheating. I thought at first it might have been a malfunction in my central cooling system.” Fenton’s fingers stopped, hovering over the data pad as he looked back up at his son. “It wasn’t just that though,” he continued, “I became nervous and my vocal cords began malfunctioning. Which must have somehow restarted my cooling system because I began my hands becoming very clammy, which only happens if the weather is unfavorable.”

Fenton stifled a giggle, but quickly covered with a cough, “Just out of curiosity, was Huey doing anything?” Boyd gave him a blank stare and his head quirked to the side. A tick, Fenton had realized, was something the boy had picked up from him when he was confused. Fenton continued, “I’m just wondering if some action he had done may have altered your protocols.”

“Huey would never do anything deliberately to harm me.” Boyd was quick to defend and Fenton spoke. 

  
“No, of course not,  _ pajarito _ . I mean…” Fenton drifted off, trying to find a way to word this for a 11 year old supercomputer real boy. “You may have been reacting to some form of verbal or auditory stimuli.” 

Boyd tilted his head again, “Not to my observance.” He replied, “Huey was in the midst of telling me about the latest adventure he and his family had been on. It was very intriguing and I found myself indulged in his recount of the events.” Boyd paused and his face grew red once more.

“Boyd?” Fenton prompted, waiting for the boy to continue. 

“We ran into some of the other members of our Junior Woodchuck troop.” He began. His voice drifting off. “They...they called me Huey’s boyfriend. Huey told them to get lost and pulled me away from them. He held my hand.” Boyd seemed to stop, his hands fidgeting and he looked at Fenton with wide eyes. “Doctor Cabrera it’s happening again.” he spoke, and Fenton was quick to place a hand on his shoulder. 

  
“It’s okay, Boyd. Hey, shhh.” He whispered, allowing the boy to crawl back into his arms. Fenton let him, holding him close as he worked on calming down. 

“No it’s not.” Boyd whispered back. “I can’t hang out with Huey anymore because somehow he’s the reason my circuits are messed up.”

“Not really,  _ mijo _ .  _ Mira _ .” He spoke, “ _ Mira. Por favor.”  _ He pleaded and finally Boyd looked at him, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“What’s going on, Doctor Cabrera?” Boyd asked once more. 

‘Boyd.” Fenton spoke, trying to find the right words, “There is nothing systematically wrong with you.” He began, carefully examining the boy's expression. “You like Huey.” He finished and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course I like Huey, Doctor Cabrera. He’s my best friend.” Boyd replied. 

“No,  _ ojito _ . You like him as in; you have a crush on him.” He further explained. 

“Oh.” Boyd spoke, going silent. “Is...is that like why you always acted funny around Doctor Gearloose before you two started dating?” He asked and Fenton couldn’t help but chuckling. 

“Yes, I had a crush on Gyro.” Fenton spoke, a giggle escaping his beak. 

“You did? How embarrassing, Cabrera.” A new voice replied and the two were quick to turn around in time to see Gyro get to the top of the platform. 

Fenton rolled his eyes as Gyro came near, bending down to kiss his cheek and steal Boyd from his lap. 

“Gyro, we’re dating.” Fenton retorted as Gyro looked at Boyd at made a face. 

“Still.” He replied, placing a kiss to Boyd’s cheek at the boy giggled. “So do I want to know what weird conversation I walked in on my boys having or?” Gyro asked as Fenton looked to Boyd. 

The two sharing a series of looks Fenton spoke to him in Spanish, “It’s up to you, Boyd.” He said and Gyro looked between the two. Boyd nodding his head. 

“I came to talk to Doctor Cabrera when I was unable to locate you. I thought there was something wrong with my coding. My internal environmental controls would go haywire and I feared the worst. When I told him about it, Doctor Cabrera informed me that...I have a crush on Huey.” He spoke and Gyro looked like he would rather be anywhere than here. 

“Oh.” He simply said, looking at Fenton for any kind of help in this department. He was not the write bird for this job. 

“What Doctor Gearloose means Boyd,” Fenton started, standing up and taking a place next to Gyro so he could be closer to the young boy, “Is that there is nothing wrong with having a crush. It’s perfectly normal for a boy your age. When I was your age I had this big crush on the singer Ricky Martin. I spent hours in my room listening to his music. My mama teased me relentlessly for it…” Fenton began drifting off and Gyro was quick to get them back on track. 

“Which is something we would never do, of course.” He started, “It’s ok to have feelings for someone, never ashamed about it.”

Boyd nodded and looked between the two of them, “Am I obligated to tell Huey?” 

“Of course not,  _ ojito _ .” Fenton spoke, “You don’t have to tell him at all if you don’t want to.”

“Fenton is absolutely right, Boyd.” Gyro added and Boyd had gone silent once more. 

The two older men sharing a look between them before Fenton broke the silence, “Well, it’s past noon, since you’re here with us Boyd, how about you come with us to lunch? We can go sit out somewhere.” Fenton suggested. 

“I’d love to, but I’m meeting up with Huey in a little while...I told him I had forgotten something at the lab.”

He wiggled slightly in Gyro’s hold and the older man set him down on the floor. “Thank you, though, but I best get going.” He hugged both of them around the legs before jetting off towards the door. “Love you!” Boyd shouted behind him as he disappeared from view. 

Once Gyro was sure he was out of ear shot he groaned loudly as he sunk into the unoccupied chair. Fenton smiled as he leaned behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Gyro took off his hat, his fingers playing with the fabric as he closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I am not ready for our baby’s first crush, Fen. Nope nope nope.” Fenton could only smile wider as he bent down and kissed the top of Gyro’s head. 

“It was bound to happen,  _ mi amor _ .” Fenton responded as Gyro leaned his head back to look at him. A million things running through his head, but all were silenced as Fenton leaned down once more and kissed him on his beak. 

All those thoughts could wait a minute while he kissed Fenton back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel up to it come bother me on tumblr @forfucksakejim Or even on TikTok because I don’t have a life and I’m on there too @ jim2908

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed.  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
